Vampirism 101
by twerri02
Summary: Damon's mistake catches up to him and now he is faced with a greater responsibility. As he teaches her to adapt to life as a vampire, can she teach him that its okay to cling onto his humanity.


**CHAPTER 1 – LOST AND FOUND**

**Song: The Rasmus - In The Shadows**

**A/N:** **This is an old story that I found, polished up and just wanted to share.**

**DPOV**

With a white fluffy towel hanging loosely around my waist, I switched off the bathroom light and languidly walked back into my bedroom.

Mystic Falls thankfully never failed to light up the town with its never-ending sunshine. As my curtains were open, the room was now filled with bright sun rays streaming through the glass, casting out the shadows. Everything was lit up with a warm sunny glow...and I hated it.

I hated that it was the glare of the sun that had woken me up and I hated that it seemed impossible to escape it. I hated that I was constantly trying to forget about Rose but couldn't. I hated that werewolf-bitch, Jules. I hated that no bourbon or scotch could do it's work and make me numb again.

The reason behind the lack of charm and was now being replayed on the eight o'clock morning news update. To make it all better, it was my darling 'girlfriend' Andie that was lucky enough to have the chance to report it.

Great.

Just great.

Her face was suddenly covered with a large pop up video of the all too familiar father. His dark hair was even more frazzled than three hours ago. His eyes dulled and his thick moustache twitched more frantically as he spoke. Somehow, yet another crease was added onto his crowded forehead. His once graven eyes were now glassy as his hardened voice now broke when attempting to maintain sternness.

The same plea as before began, only this time he vowed to hunt down anyone that had harmed his daughter.

Good luck with that buddy.

Just like that my guilt was brushed off, though I did not know how long it would last. Maybe until 7:00 when they did another news update but for now, I would welcome the distraction that was the lovely Elena.

"Hey" she wandered in and I smirked when I caught her gaze diverting once she found out I wasn't dressed. "You saw the news?" She questioned with a sadness seeping into her voice.

I shrugged it off, "Trivial" I replied, turning around to hunt for something to wear.

"Heartless" she spat at me and I ignored the irritation that it brought.

Instead, I masked my anger when flashing her a happy grin. "So what did you want?"

"Okay" she sighed with furrowed eyebrows and I knew something was wrong – something was always wrong. "Something happened..." she informed me dubiously with a wary grimace.

I craned my head towards her, watching as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously. "Which I won't like" I guessed with a hitched eyebrow.

"No you won't" she agreed ominously and fell back onto the bed, looking up to me. "I want you to promise me you won't get mad" she eyed me cautiously.

"I never understood that" I murmured, shaking my head at her request. "Of course, I can't promise that I won't get angry"

She nodded in understanding and stood up again to walk around the room. Her curious blue eyes perusing through the different objects that lay around the room, piquing her interest. "Okay but Damon" she flickered her eyes back to me and took a few tentative steps to approach me, "Please be rational" she begged.

"I can only promise to try" I said and pulled out my dark blue button up shirt before turning to her.

Elena closed her mouth for a considerable long amount of time and each passing second only annoyed me further. Finally she parted her lips and grew hesitant before slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Caroline told Tyler" she murmured.

"Told Tyler what?" I drawled but already knew the answer.

She tilted her head to the side and elaborated, "About vampires - about Mason"

Just what I needed.

My rage was probably more heightened than it needed to be when I threw the shirt down onto the table. "I knew blondie couldn't keep her mouth shut" I growled and slammed the drawers shut forcibly. "We should've killed her" I hissed, ignoring Elena's gasp.

I rushed into the bathroom and quickly changed. Once I was done, I left my hair in a dampened mess and flung the bathroom door open, ready for the kill. However, plans for an execution were put on hold when her hand was placed onto my arm. "Hey" she tugged, "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"What does it look like?" I scoffed, "I'm going to snap that little werewolf's head before he comes after me" I stated and made a move to walk out but she jumped in front of me again.

"You can't kill Tyler" she argued.

I walked around her with a challenging glare. "Watch me"

"Please..." she pulled me around to face her. Her eyes were dulled with worry and her face crumpled with concern, making her look much older than a mere age of seventeen. "Stefan said he was going to deal with it" she tried to appease me but the mention of my little brother only angered me further.

"Wonderful, Saint Stefan gone to save the day" I replied sarcastically but gave up. I trudged back to my room and poured myself a glass of scotch. The burning poison was then dulled to a marginal numbness.

_**…**Investigations are still pending and no further enquiries have been made, in regards to the 19 year old**…**_

Andie's incessant chatter was quickly switched off and the remote flung across the room carelessly. Apparently the news network had nothing better to do than to circulate the same missing person story. It was all very tiresome and frankly, very aggravating.

That being said, I poured myself yet another drink – this time, I bravely sought out to add vervain to spike the drink and hopefully offer a more lasting flame.

"Hey, are you okay?" she called from behind me.

No Elena, I'm not okay. Yesterday, I happened to have gone off the rails and it was all your fault. Because of you and my incapability to deal with my situations, I killed a girl almost as young as you.

"I'm fine"

* * *

**The dizziness had languidly wilted away but I missed it.**

**I longed for the return of the nausea that would blur all thoughts and memories. I could distinctively remember how it numbed my mind and nerves which then left me with some form of peace.**

**Although, you would think that having a cleared state of mind would help in giving me a sense of direction but it didn't. Each step I took was instinctual and impulsive. I had no idea as to where I was going, nor did I really care. All I wanted was for the previous haziness to resume and help in blocking out the shrill scream still ringing in my ears. I needed to forget those strangled gurgled cries that shattered my ear-drums. I required my mind to erase the feeling of fingers desperately and feebly tried to escape me; the nails scraping at my skin and actually drawing blood as they tried to claw at my face.**

**Yes – yes, I was right…I did not care for a sense of direction.**

**I could end up falling down a ditch and I would not care. Most likely, I would end up welcoming the physical pain that it would bring me when breaking bones with the fall.**

**I did not care.**

* * *

**DPOV**

I had actually found something worse than my alcohol and that was Mystic Grill's pathetic excuse for vodka. Thankfully, Alaric understood and had even offered to be my drinking partner so I wouldn't endure it alone. However, he did ask that I had to buy him lunch later.

"Hey man, I'm sorry about Rose" Ric patted my back and offered a small smile.

I shrugged him off and gritted my teeth, "This may come as a surprise…but not every girl I sleep with means something" I countered, running my fingers through my hair and pouring myself more shots.

"And you're back to being a dick" he sighed but still accepted then vodka I nudged towards him.

I grinned playfully and tilted my head towards him, "Did I ever change?"

"No, but I wish you would" he retorted and finished his drink with a broken gasp, followed by a choking sound which made me laugh.

Wanting to take the spotlight off me, I tried to distract him, "What about you? How's your end with Jenna?" I wondered, smirking mischievously and wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. "You had a chance to make up yet?" I teased.

"Don't make jokes" he groaned and slammed down another drink with the reminder I presented him with. "She's confused right now and wants to know more but I can't tell her" he gripped his hair and grumbled something under his breath. "And to make everything worse, John's back"

"That's enough to drive anyone to drink" I agreed and we clinked our next glasses before finishing the contents.

* * *

**Everything was green and simply blurred past me as I continued to race through the forest. My senses overwhelmed with the foreign yet strangely comforting smell of rain that had dampened the earth. Along with this, I could smell something that was both familiarly appealing and repellent.**

**Craning my head and stopping on my tracks, I looked around and darkly glared at the reason behind the distracting fragrance.**

**Within seconds, I was satiating the burn with my sharpened incisors digging into the fur and breaking into the skin. My lips forcibly clamping down but grimacing as the coat tickled my chin. The thick, warm liquid trailing down my lips and sliding down my throat but as expected, I was yet again, left unsatisfied and even more enraged.**

**I dropped the crumpled animal and growled at the lack of satisfaction.**

**Why wasn't it enough?!**

**Just keep running…keep running.**

**This was what I did when shooting through the non-existent rocky path through the woods. Occasionally, my shoulder would carelessly bump onto the hard bark of a towering tree but I stumbled back into the run.**

**After what felt like endless minutes, I continued down the shrubbery, my arms flailing and pushing the branches away and before I knew it, I'd broken through the lining. My steps faltering when I tripped over the unstable rock and finally skidding onto the road.**

**My relief was short-lived when I whipped my head around to the loud ear-splitting squeal. My mouth falling open as I gaped at the frightening sight of the large black Mercedes swerve and veer off the road. It was very close to crashing into a tree but thankfully stopped inches away from them.**

**The sound of them unlocking the car echoed through the open space. Once the door was opened, their scent was released as was the monster being withheld in the rattling cages.**

**A menacing growl rippled through trembling lips as I crouched down; tightened muscles slowly coiling as I was readied for the anticipation of the attack. My hands balling up into tight fists and digging into the hardened surface before crumbling into ash between my fingers.**

**"Are you okay?" the prey chimed softly but it was rendered useless. Nothing in her genteel would appease the uncaged monster that was now ready for release.**

**I needed to keep running…just keep running.**

* * *

**DPOV**

Being with Alaric had been a smooth-sailing plan of distraction – well, up until my brother decided to make himself known.

"Hey"

"What's up?" I asked lazily with droopy eyes.

He regarded me with a narrowed gaze and pursed lips. "You're drunk" he mused and I rolled my eyes at his quiet assessment, "And it's 11:15" he added after checking the clock. "What's wrong?" he asked and I wasn't really surprised that he had noticed my strange behaviour.

"I thought you were dog-sitting?" I fired back, gulping down another drink and feeling the effects fade within seconds. It would take a lot to actually get me drunk but I was willing to keep trying.

"Well we seem to have a complication"

"No, you have a complication" I amended, "Your little girlfriend told me to stay out of it" I said, staring down at him with detachment and nonchalance. "This is me staying out of it" I drank to prove my point to him and then plastered on another smirk, just to annoy him.

As expected, it worked and he bowed his head, dulled eyes boring into mine, "Damon…" he grumbled under his breath.

"What?" I questioned with a small knowing smile.

He straightened up but buried his hands into his pockets. "You're going to make me say it?"

"I'm going to make you say it" I confirmed with a nod and turned to watch, patiently waiting for him to give me what I want. Thankfully, he wasn't going to disappoint.

"Damon…" he groaned and allowed his head to fall but his eyes to peek up at me as he sighed dejectedly, "I…I need your help"

I swivelled around in my stool and jumped off, happily grinning at him when placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why didn't you just say so?"

* * *

**I was conflicted about how I felt by the darkness.**

**Part of me wanted to revel in the ability to conceal what light would reveal. I liked how the darkness brought a sense of safety and assurance. However, the other part of me wanted to cower away from whatever the unrelenting darkness it would be concealing. Everything within the forest seemed distorted when engulf in the pitch black state.**

**Rather than drive myself further insane, I simply slowed my steps and began to stumble through, relying on the distraction of the beauty of the forest. Silver glimmers decorated what the shadows could not influence. The bark of the trees and shrubbery were touched with the gleaming moonlight rays.**

**Languorously and cautiously, I reached up and used my index finger to stroke down the nearby leaf but froze when something strange overcame me. A rather unprovoked and unjustified part of me wanted to crush the small leaf between my fingers and revel in the sadistic thought of watching it break into crumpled pieces.**

**Disgusted and fearful, I took a step away from the tree and back away so I could wrap my arms around myself. My fingers then dug into my sides as I continued my way down the unseen trail that only led me further down into the heart of the forest.**

**I wasn't sure whether the silence was taunting or a blessing.**

**Did I want the peace?**

**Better question was did I deserve the peace?**

**The thought remained unanswered when disrupted by the strangely compelling sound of bubbling water.**

**Its echo vibrated through the forest and hummed up, grazing my skin and before I knew what I was doing, my body was following the sound.**

**Water…**

**Maybe this would be the answer; maybe this would be what could soothe the aching burn in my throat.**

**The hope within the thoughts had me sprinting once again. My hands freed from holding myself together as I shot through, dodging the towering trees until I came to skidding stop. As I had anticipated, there was a small lake with silver streaks glimmering on the surface as the crescent moon hang directly above it.**

**The simplicity of the beauty drew me in, causing me to rush over and collapse on my knees before the water.**

**As quickly as I could, I shrugged out of my jacket, carelessly casting it aside before inching closer. In preparation, I cupped my hands and got ready to dip into the water. However, the excitement was short-lived when I gazed at the reflection staring back at me.**

**The reflection was of a young girl. She was dressed in denim jeans that were now ripped. Her nirvana t-shirt torn, revealing the peak of her black lace bra.**

**Like her clothes, her pale face was streaked with mud and…b-blood. It was even worse as it was caked deep into the dark matted locks, knotting the tresses and creating a wild, chaotic mess. The dried substance smeared across her cheeks, her neck, her collarbones and exposed shoulder.**

**Gone was the girl because all I could see now was blood.**

**Blood everywhere…T-there was b-blood ev-**

**Frantic eyes wildly looked down to my hands and my attempt at scream in horror was only a broken gasp. My body continued to violently shake as terrifying tremors which now racked through me. Vicious growls left me while I tried to scrub my hands clean from the b-**

**I couldn't bear the sight of it anymore.**

**In a quivering stumble, I scrambled into the water and fought hard to wash my hands. All the force that I obtained was now pushed into clearing the stains.**

**The once clear crystal waves now rippled with the blood; turning the aqua water into a strange pinkish orange colour. I watched as the water now hit my waist while silently hating how it now seemed to surround me; tauntingly destroying everything around me as the dark lake was slowly being ruined at my hands.**

**…blood – so, so much blood…**

**No more blood…No more blood…N-no - no - n-n-no more blood.**

**With that decision, I began to tread further into the water, allowing it to overcome my full form and sink deeper and deeper into the endless darkness.**

**Once I was fully underwater, I squeezed my eyes shut and wished for the strong currents to just wash it all away – better yet, I wish it would just wash me away.**

**As seconds passed, I waited to lose my breath and for my head to start spinning…but I was sadly disappointed.**

**All I wanted – what I w- needed was…**

**I just wanted to be clean again.**

* * *

**DPOV**

Werewolves…

Vicious, primal, filthy creatures.

That was my first thought when I looked around the messy campsite. In the middle was a small fire and surrounding it were tiny tents and clothes strewn all over the place.

Jeez…they were expecting us so they could've made an attempt at cleaning up.

"Oh it's you…" the bitch (literally) sneered.

I shrugged, keeping my steps calm and languid, "I was just in the neighbourhood…" I teased but silently wishing that we could get over the nice so I could finally fulfil my wish because I was itching to kill something – anything.

"Hmm, funny" she chuckled humourlessly and then humour warm her gaze as she piqued up. "I have a joke too. What happens when a vampire gets bitten by a wolf?"

Whatever good mood or buzz that I had was diminished by her words and I felt merciless.

"Where's the girl?" Stefan asked, noticing my lack of patience, which explained why his hand was on my shoulder restraining me from taking another threatening step again.

"Where's Tyler?"

My dear brother crossed his arms and mad another attempt at being tough, "Give us the girl" he ordered.

"Give us Tyler" she demanded, mirroring his actions.

Ah Stefan…always with the logic and reason.

Two things that usually get you killed, so I knew he was wasting his time.

I think he just spends too much time with humans. That may work on weak creatures but not on primal species like dogs – especially not someone tall, blonde with terrible highlights and a name that rhymes with Mules.

Grabbing his elbow, I pulled him back, "Okay brother, the peace thing didn't work" I scolded him and walked around him. "so how about you give us blondie and you won't have you're your heads ripped off and your spines in place" I warned, eyeing her with all the hatred I could master. "And before you answer, just remember that there is no full moon tonight and I just fed" I added with a smirk.

"Good for you" she grinned playfully but there was a dangerous glint in her eye, "…but you didn't really think I'd come alone, did you?" she challenged and I watched as the crowded trees behind the caravan, parted to reveal several other dogs making their way through.

"Is this where that 'you've been marked' shit comes in?" I threw back and leaned on the side of the tree as my smirk grew wider.

I found satisfaction in the anger that crossed through her features before she replaced it with another smile. "Give us Tyler and you won't haven't find out"

After staring at her for a few seconds, I considered that she was playing hard-ball and with our chances, I decided we might as well take the risk. I turned to Stefan and he eyed me warily, waiting for something which I then assumed was my leadership. Turning back to the nervous Tyler, I patted his shoulder with extra force because I was angry that he had brought this onto us. "Well go on then lassie, get over there" I urged and watched his stumble over to his family.

The reigning Queen B hugged him to her side with a smile and I narrowed my eyes at their relationship. Maybe there was some kind of cougar-boy-toy-ménage à trois voodoo thing.

Anyway, let's just count on Tyler actually giving a damn about Caroline.

Stefan had slowly moved down to my side and nudged my side with his elbow. "Think we can take them?" he whispered.

I glanced up at the sky and searched the forest before craning my head back towards him and replying, "I don't see a full moon..."

"I got your back" he vowed and I paused.

At that second, I chanced a look at my brother, watching as his face was set in a serious expression. Something within me was sparked and I grew annoyed by the feeling but at the same time, I was disturbingly pleased by it. "I got your back too, brother" I replied with a small smile.

"Then, let's do it"

* * *

**Rather than losing my breath and maybe - I don't know – lose consciousness. However, all I felt was uncomfortable and my skin simply tightened by the surrounding water. Regardless of not deserving it, I still kicked my legs and pushed myself up, breaking through the brink of the surface.**

**A loud gasp left me – not for being underwater but at the sight of the stained waters.**

**Hating the fact that I was stuck in the midst of it all, I began to tread through it all and fought to scramble out of the water. This time was harder because my clothes were soaked but I didn't feel cold. Despite the fact that there was a chilly breeze icily cutting through the midnight air.**

**Darkness was now completely engulfing the forest and the wispy clouds had rolled across the canvas, covering the silver glow of the moon.**

**Nonetheless, I was no longer scared of it because I was trapped in the middle of something worse.**

**Desperate and practically hysterical, I pushed myself up on shore and wasted no more seconds when darting through the trees. My rushed state had me distracted that for the first time, I stumbled on the unstable ground but held onto the bark of a nearby tree before pushing myself up and leaned my head onto it. Bracing my hand onto the hardened surface, I twisted my body and allowed my head to fall back as I slumped down onto the ground. My legs crumpling beneath me as I cradled my head between weak hands.**

**My breaths were now rasped, hastened and panicked.**

**Placing my head between my knees, I drew in deep breaths and slowly crept my fingers up to rub my throat. I hoped my cold fingers would help in soothing the burn. My thumbs made gentle pacifying movements across the nape of my neck, trying to fight away the constant longing. It seemed to be –**

**Oh no…**

**That scent…**

**So sweet…tantalising and it seemed to be growing stronger.**

**NO!**

**N-no.**

**I was strong…I could fight this…I could overcome this – th-this hunger – this longing – this need…**

**Clenching my fists and pressing them by my sides, I forced myself to crash back down so my knees dug into the mud. Once I was back on the ground, my fists snapped up to dig into the wet hair, clutching and pull roughly while my head was bowed and my eyes closed.**

**I tried to hold my breath but I could still imagine the warmth on my lips, teasing my tongue. All the while, I could feel the flames creeping up, roll and lick each nerves within me, leaving a branded burn.**

**Muscles tightened in anticipation...my head snapped to the side…my balance was regained…my monster was rattling the cages once again…**

**The gentle touch that had once massaged my neck now grew into callous fingers that desperately clawed murderously at my throat, almost like I wanted to rip it out. I must have been too wild because I felt my nails break skin, causing me to stop and withdraw. The scarlet drop of blood dripped down and rolled down my collarbone.**

**It was a distraction sufficient enough to remind me…**

**Blood…**

**I wanted blood…**

**So sweet…so close…**

* * *

**DPOV**

Like I said, vicious, primal, filthy creatures.

It was no surprise that they started to attack but so far we had held our own. They were a fraction slower which made it easier in tearing them apart. Plus, seeing as they spent half their lives on all fours, we had the advantage.

From my peripheral vision, I caught as one was approaching Stefan so I made quick work of snapping the neck of the wolf next to me before rushing over and grabbing the culprit. His neck was now in my fingers as I pushed him onto the nearby tree and it wasn't long before his squirming body went limp as his heart was trapped in my hands.

With a victorious smirk, I cast it aside and was about to turn around but without eyes at the back of my head, one of them snuck up and grabbed me in a chokehold. His arm wrapped around my neck tightened its grasp, pulling me and I clambered my fingers up his arm, raking my nails down his skin and trying to yank the filthy mutt off me.

Somehow, I had a guardian angel – well, crazy witch doctor, but it was close enough.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned towards the sound and the hold around my neck loosened, making it easier to whirl around and rip his spine out. I watched with a sadistic grin as his whole body kinda flopped onto the ground.

"Who are-"

Whatever the pack leader was going to say was cut off by her screech as she crumpled down to the ground. Like the other lap dogs, she too was coiling to the ground, clutching her head and crying out helplessly.

"Elijah promised to keep those Elena loves safe, I'm here to keep that promise" he stated with his hands still stretched out as he worked his voodoo magic.

Well that was easy.

* * *

**It was too late.**

**The monster was released.**

**Iron bars of the metaphorical cages were obviously weak because they had rattled and failed to trap the rage within. Having it imprisoned made me powerless as it quickly overcame the person that I once was.**

**As I continued to run, I could feel the sweet nectar aired on my tongue. It already had me salivating with great anticipation which influenced the determination in my every leap. My eagerness broke growls that rumbled in my chest to become unleashed through my gritted teeth.**

**I was gaining closer…I could feel it.**

**Up ahead there formed trees that were crowded and I knew behind it would be what I searched for.**

**Just a bit m-**

**Arrgh!**

**My movements were interrupted with a crippling pain that intruded my hunger. Fiery jolts now pressed down onto me, weighing me down as I felt daggers slice through me. My convulsing limbs were both being attacked and numbed by the sweltering blaze that seemed to taper my thoughts into ashen matter.**

**I had never – there was no pain –**

**Finally, my knees buckled over but I continued my ferocious snarling. Soon the anguish grew too much that I could only manage incoherent babbling merged into my enraged growls. Slowly, they fell into weak simpering as my body tried to give into it while trying to understand that I deserved whatever was being thrown at me.**

**I brought this upon myself.**

* * *

**DPOV**

Once Stefan stepped out of the caravan with Caroline under his arm, he snapped his head up and I stared up at him, curious as to why he was wearing his brooding confusion expression. "Did you hear that?" he asked, stepping away from Caroline and approaching me.

I had been too busy smugly walking through the camp and thinking of snide comebacks at the sight of the scattered werewolves.

Now that he had mentioned it, I could hear soft simpering and animalistic growls, accompanied by shuffling of movement. As strange as the sound was, it also felt ominous and unpromising.

I didn't know what I was doing as I instinctively began to push through the forest, following the sounds and then faltering over my steps when they began to quiet down. I only continued on when I hears Stefan's steps rush up to meet mine but still lagging a few feet behind.

Soon, the sounds were gone and part of me hoped that Stefan – and, well me – hoped that we had just imagined the whole thing but sadly, it turned out we didn't have to search for too long.

Too bad this was not something I wanted found.

**A/N: A whirlwind of different things happening but what did you think? **


End file.
